All That Matters
by Demented Symphony
Summary: Sam's mother notices that her son is not being himself.


All That Matters

Rating : PG for the most part. Nothing to graphic.

Pairing: Sam/Quinn; Sam/Kurt

Summary: Sam's mother notices how much her son has changed and worries about him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Kurt and Sam would already be making man babies and Santana and Brittany would be scissoring on screen for all to see.

Author Note: This little plot bunny actually popped into my head on Christmas day. I had it all written out that day but accidentally deleted it. Total Epic Fail! Here's attempting to write it out again. Enjoy!

Sylvia Evans was a simple woman who wanted few things in life. Though they lived a comfortable lifestyle, she always said that she would trade it anytime so long as her family was happy. It wasn't easy when her husband lost his job. With their savings slowly depleting, so did their marriage. The day she signed the divorce papers was the same day she decided to pull Sam out of the boarding school he was attending. She wanted to start fresh, and with a few strings pulled she had managed to get a secretary position at a friends law firm. So here they were in Lima, Ohio taking a tour of McKinley High.

The first few weeks seem to fly by with little problems. Sam liked his new school and told her about trying out for the football team. He managed to become first string quarterback and made her promise to attend his first game. He also told her about an invitation to join the schools Glee club. He admitted to her how he would love to join, but was worried because it wasn't the most popular club in the school. He didn't join, which upset her because she knew her son had a nice voice, though his dancing could use a bit of work.

Football seemed to go smoothly with the exception of them losing, until the third game. She about had a heart attack as she watched a boy twice the size of her son slam into him and panicked when she didn't see him get up. Thankfully all he suffered was a dislocated shoulder. Unfortunately that meant that he was now benched for most of the season. Though she knew it upset him not to play, she was relieved. She didn't like watching him get pummeled and she sure as heck didn't want him to get hurt worse then he already had. It wasn't a week later that he came home all excited. It was a Friday, so they were having their newly founded movie night and she listened on about how he finally joined Glee club and that their first assignment was a duet. She noticed his big smile and happy eyes as he told her about his duet partner. The boy he paired up with was extremely talented, at least by the couple of mp3's he let her hear. He chatted idly about how they were going to kick butt and win the gift certificate to some restaurant called Breadsticks, which was apparently very popular with the locals. She couldn't help but smile as he talked about it straight through his favorite movie, Avatar.

Days later out of nowhere, her son started to change. He just came home from school one day went into his room and wouldn't come out. He began watching his diet more and going to the gym constantly. When he wasn't working out, he was listening to his Ipod or strumming his guitar. She found his beloved comic books in a box by the trash cans. When she asked him about it, he merely shrugged and said that he didn't need them anymore. Their Friday movie night became non-existent. Where they would spend the night eating pizza and watching his favorite movie was now spent with him holing himself up in his room or not being home at all.

Weeks passed and she made an effort not to let Sam's new behavior bother her. She understood that he wasn't a little boy anymore and needed his space. She couldn't have been reminded more when she was passing by his room and heard a moan. Not wanting to invade her sons privacy, she continued down the hall until she heard him talking. "How about a little something something?" Thinking he was on the phone, she dismissed it, until she heard the other voice. "I don't think so" She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe it. Her son, her little boy had a girl in his room! Her curiosity got the best of her and she stood by the door trying to make out their muffled conversation. She heard the knob turn and soon she was staring at a pretty blonde wearing a cheerleader uniform. She watched as the girl nervously tugged at the ends of the short skirt and gave a forced smile. Sylvia looked around the girl and raised a quizzical brow towards her son. He rolled his eyes. "Mom this is Quinn. Quinn my mom. See you in school tomorrow." The girl mumbled a quick 'nice to meet you' and headed toward the living room to let herself out. She sighed to herself as she watch Sam put the dreaded buds in his ear, his way of politely telling her he wants to be alone. She sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls at the wires. He gives her an annoyed look as she wraps the wires around the music device.

"I know we have had this talk already, but I just wanted to remind you that if you are going to have sex to be safe about it." He lets out a long sigh and runs his hand through his already tussled hair. She makes a mental note that he needs a haircut. "You don't have to worry. Nothing is going on." She nods her head and smiles. "Well, let me just give you some advice. Make sure that when the time comes that both of you are ready. Not just protection wise, but ready heart wise as well." He looked up at her, confused. "What do you mean 'heart wise'?" She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, when he didn't pull away she held on a little longer. "It's something that should be shared. When you finally make the decision to take that big leap both should be ready physically and emotionally. I can't promise that it will be fireworks and rainbows but trust me, when you share it with someone you love it becomes a moment that you will always remember." She watched her son closely and thought she could see tears forming in his eyes. As quickly as they were there, they were gone. He gave her a quick hug assuring her that he would give it some thought.

A few weeks later, instead of things getting better they were getting worse. Sam came home with a black eye, and when she questioned him on how he got it he refused to answer. His grades were slipping. She was getting phone calls from his teachers informing her that he was on the brink of failing nearly all of his classes. He spent his time taking his frustration out on a punching back that he just had to install in his bedroom for reasons she couldn't even fathom. He didn't smile. She saw less and less of her son. Whenever Quinn was over, it always ended with her leaving in a huff. There were even some nights where she swore that when she passed by his room, she heard him crying.

Things started to look up after Sam got cleared to play again. He never got his first string position back, but now he had an outlet to vent his frustrations. He also started bringing friends over. While Mike and Artie were occasional visitors, Finn and Puck were semi-permanent fixtures. They were constantly over playing video games and she was also surprised to find out that Puck was now dating Quinn. They had won Regionals and she soon learned that Nationals was to be in New York City. The club had already started little fundraisers to get money up for the expensive trip. She was still getting phone calls from the school, but this time they were informing her of the complete turnaround his grades had taken. He wasn't exactly caught up, but his grades were getting much better. She later found out that it was thanks to Finn's step-brother who had bravely taken on the task sighting that with Nationals right around the corner, they couldn't risk losing Sam to disqualification due to his grades.

She remembers the first day she met Kurt Hummel. He came over with Finn and Puck to rehearse with Sam. From then on, he became a permanent fixture in the Evans home. When they weren't rehearsing, they were studying. When they weren't studying they were just hanging out. Friday night movie nights came back, but instead of just Avatar, other movies were thrown into the mix. Sam still watched his diet, but didn't obsess like he used to. He was beyond excited when he came home to his box of comics which he thought was long gone. She held on for dear life when he gave her a bone crushing hug to thank her for saving them. He talked to her about his day and about Glee. He was smiling and laughing…he was being Sam again.

Embarrassing and awkward. Those are two words that if there was a manual for mothers should be at the top of the chapter index and explained often. She was just going to put some folded laundry in his room. She was glad that she didn't just barge right in because who knows what kind of scene would have greeted her. Just as she was about to turn the knob, she hear a familiar voice moan her sons name. She froze mid turn, experiencing a sense of déjà vu. Once again, she knew that she should just walk away, mind her business but damn to hell if she wasn't curious. She put her ear to the door and listened. The moans soon made way to words. "Sam, Sam I-I think I'm ready." The room went silent for a second before she heard her son. "No, not yet." She heard him laugh. "Don't look at me like that, hear me out." She heard a frustrated sigh. "This better be good." She waited for what felt like forever for him to speak again. "I-I just want to make sure that both of us are fully ready first. I want it to be special. You deserve nothing less, and I promise you when we finally take that step, the wait will be more than worth it." She felt the tears forming in her eyes and fought back the urge to sniffle. Her son was in love. She heard his partner give a shaky sigh. "Oh, Sam. I love you." "I love you too, Kurt." She wiped her eye and walked away. The laundry wasn't going anywhere.

Over the course of time since her 'snooping' she wondered to herself how she didn't see it sooner. The way they always sat closer than normal when watching tv. The way they looked at one another when they didn't think the other was looking. She still didn't know what to think about her son being in love with another guy, though. She never thought to much about the possibility of her son being gay. She wasn't going to lie, it did shock her and she wasn't completely comfortable with the idea. However, she loved her son and he was happy. In her eyes, that was all that mattered. She struggled with the idea of whether or not she should bring it up. She made up her mind that night as she watched Sam as he was saying his goodbyes to Kurt. She watched how he restrained himself from taking the boy completely and settled for a simple touch of the hand. She watched as he stood at the door and watched Kurt's vehicle until it vanished from his view. She watched as he kept glancing at his cell phone until the familiar ring sounded. She watched as he texted a quick message, smiling as he put his phone back into his pocket.

As he came into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge, she took a deep breath and decided this was it. "Sam, come sit with me." He pulled the chair out and sat down, taking a quick swig from his drink. "What's up mom." She took a moment to take a good look at her son. He was still smiling not only with his lips, but his eyes as well. She took a deep breath. She can do this. "When are you going to introduce him to me?" Sam looked at her, confusion clearly written all over his face. "Introduce you? Introduce you to who?" She rolled her eyes, it should have been obvious. "Introduce me to Kurt." He was really confused now. "Mom, you met him like months ago. He practically lives here." She laughed. "Yeah, I met your friend Kurt, but I have yet to meet your boyfriend Kurt." She watched her son as he suddenly went pale. His eyes were shifting as if he was looking for a quick getaway. He took a deep breath and ran both hands down his face. "How did you find out?" He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I was doing laundry the other day and um, I kinda heard you guys." His face turned a deep shade of red and his finger was tapping the table nervously. He shifted in his seat. "Are you mad?" "Am I mad at what sweety?" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took a ragged breath. He balled his hands into fists. "Th-that I'm" Deep breath, "That I'm gay?" She moves into the chair next to him and take Sam into her arms. She places her finger under his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. "No, I'm not mad. I can't say I expected it. It's going to take some getting used to, but no I'm not mad." He sobbed and she wiped a stray tear from his face. He cried into her shoulder as she held him and told him how much she loved him and that it was ok. He let out a strangled laugh and smiled. "So, I guess this means that Kurt can't spend the night anymore?" She forced out a laugh and ran her hand gently over his cheek. "As much as I trust you, no. He can't." Sam laughed and she could have heard he said 'damn'.

The next day when Kurt arrived, Sam eagerly took the boys hand and literally dragged him into the house. He tried getting Sam to let go upon entering the house, but Sam would have none of it. She heard Kurt whispering his protests and his porcelain face turned completely red as they face me in the kitchen. He tried fighting his hand out of Sam's grip and failed. He pulled the boy into a hug and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Don't worry, she knows." The boys embarrassment turned to shock, back to embarrassment to disbelief. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Kurt. My boyfriend." Kurt's disbelief turned to awe as Sam and looked him in the eyes while making the declaration. She could tell that this was an important moment for Kurt. From what she had been told, the only place that they were able to be fully open with their relationship without ridicule was Kurt's house. With Kurt being openly gay and proud, it was hard not to flaunt his love to everyone. He loved Sam though, and was willing to wait until he was ready to come out. She watched as Kurt practically jumped into Sam's arms and kissed him. She couldn't help but laugh and the sound brought the boy back to reality. He had the grace to apologize, she took the two boys into a hug and gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Welcome to the family, Kurt." Was she excited knowing that her son was heading for a life of hardships of bigotry and hate and having to fight for his right to love who he chooses? Not really, but her son was happy and to her that was all that matters.


End file.
